


Looking Too Closely

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for the brother riding shotgun in his own soul. For the whisper no one else seems to hear and how it leaves an itch behind his eyelids and in his trigger-finger. For lock artists losing touch and prodigies losing track of the sins he's taken upon himself, and the demons he'd never asked for.





	Looking Too Closely

__

  
_"I don’t need people skills. I’m a prodigy.  
_

  


  
_one_. **Something's Coming, I Monster.**

_two_. **Ricochet, Blue Foundation.**

_three_. **Truth, Alex Ebert.**

_four_. **Looking Too Closely, Fink.**

_five_. **Sometimes..., Yoav.**

_six_. **Devil In Me, Jamie N Commons.**

_seven_. **Strip My Mind, Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

_eight_. **String Theory, Doomtree.**

_nine_. **One For The Road, Arctic Monkeys.**

_ten_. **God's Gonna Cut You Down, Detroit Social Club.**

_eleven_. **Arsonist's Lullaby, Hozier.**

_twelve_. **Assassinations, Stateless.**

_thirteen_. **Die By The Drop, The Dead Weather.**

_fourteen_. **One of Them, Jace Everett.**

_fifteen_. **Can't Play Dead, The Heavy.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 8tracks.


End file.
